


Обсидиановая звезда

by oljakusun



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oljakusun/pseuds/oljakusun
Summary: Довакин и её спутница отправляются на приём Эленвен в талморском посольстве.
Relationships: Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Nerevarine
Kudos: 2





	Обсидиановая звезда

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствует вольный пересказ сюжетного квеста Скайрима «Дипломатическая неприкосновенность».

Когда купец по имени Эрикур принялся хватать за руки служанку-босмерку Брелас и отвешивать ей сомнительные комплименты, Рамнис едва удержалась от того, чтобы залепить наглецу пощёчину, но вместо этого, не привлекая внимания, отвела в тихий уголок за колонной. Эрикур бросил на служанку долгий разочарованный взгляд, а потом вцепился в запястье Рамнис, потянулся жирными от сыра губами и с неприятным звуком поцеловал ей руку. Кольцо-печатка семьи Сарети блеснула в неровном свете настенной магической лампы.

— Обсидиановая звезда Вороньей Скалы, мне говорили... — Эрикур обжёг дыханием кожу и уже вознамерился поцеловать ещё раз, как Рамнис тут же отдёрнула руку и украдкой вытерла её о подол платья, сделав вид, будто ищет платок в поясной мошне.

— Редоран Рамнис, — она уперлась локтями в столешницу, переплела пальцы и изящно уместила на них подбородок, поглядывая на Эрикура из-под ресниц, словно его внимание и правда для неё чего-то стоило.

Тот расплылся в довольной улыбке:

— Ра-а-амнис, ваше имя как черновересковый мед для ушей.

Но он не успел продолжить — между колонной и высокой напольной вазой с букетом драконьего языка появилась рыжеволосая высокая девушка в простом опрятном платье и смешной шапочке, какие носят поварихи в трактирах.

— Ах, вот вы где, моя госпожа! — она всплеснула руками, а Эрикур скорчил недовольную рожу.

— Что такое, Сигрид? — Рамнис поднялась со стула и постаралась сделать как можно более серьёзное и сулящее наказание лицо — где это видано, чтобы служанка мешала развлекаться своей госпоже?

— Вас разыскивает ярл Идгрод, госпожа, — Сигрид спохватилась, почтительно поклонилась Эрикуру и хлопнула по бедру.

«Условный знак», — мысленно вздрогнула Рамнис. Они сговорились, что едва талморские стражи, отвлекшись, покинут посты, Рамнис нужно будет вернуться в зал и проследить, чтобы никто из них не последовал за Сигрид.

— Хорошо, ты можешь идти, — Рамнис взмахнула рукой и обернулась к своему собеседнику. — Прошу простить меня, серджо.

— Это были самые приятные минуты на этом приёме, — он отхлебнул вина из кубка и отсалютовал Рамнис. — Я буду ждать вас здесь.

— Конечно, — кивнула она и поспешила за Сигрид.

Когда они вышли в заполненный гостями зал, Сигрид тут же пропала из виду, растворившись в толпе среди высоких господ и их вышколенных слуг.

Идгрод Чёрная отыскалась под пестрым настенным ковром. Рамнис присела на скамье рядом, поправив складки на подоле, и сложила ладони на коленях.

— Осторожнее, девочка, — голос у Идгрод был сухой и скрипучий. — Эленвен не та, кому стоит так откровенно лгать.

— О чём вы?

— Но ведь никто не станет слушать старуху... — усмехнулась Идгрод, не обратив внимания на вопрос.

Об Идгрод слухи ходили всякие, но чаще всего говорили, будто она выжила из ума и доверяет своим видениям больше, чем собственным людям.

— Не понимаю, что вам от меня нужно, — сказала Рамнис как можно вежливее, пытаясь не выдать своего беспокойства.

— Не сыскать уж на небе луны и звёзд... — пробормотала Идгрод, всё ещё игнорируя Рамнис, и вдруг крикнула. — Горм! Да где же тебя опять носит?

Широкоплечий мужчина в тесном камзоле возник как из-под земли и оценивающе скользнул взглядом по Рамнис.

— Горм, принеси мне вина. Алто или коловианского бренди или что у них там найдётся, — Идгрод откинулась на спинку скамьи и, когда Горм убрался, посмотрела на Рамнис так, что той немедленно захотелось уйти.

Но это было бы слишком невежливо.

— Спасибо за предупреждение, — Рамнис встала, но Идгрод не удостоила её и слова в ответ. — Хорошего вам вечера.

Эрикура в закутке за колонной уже не было, и Рамнис облегчённо вздохнула — не хватало ещё остаток вечера отбиваться от настырных ухаживаний. У купца, очевидно, была страсть к эльфийкам: сначала он приставал к бомсерке Брелас, потом переключился на данмерку Рамнис, наверное, обхаживает теперь альтмерку Эленвен — для полной коллекции.

— Ах, вот вы где! — Эрикур оказался лёгок на помине и, судя по раскрасневшемуся лицу, выпить за время отсутствие Рамнис успел достаточно.

Он шагнул ближе, обдавая запахом алкоголя, и Рамнис едва не отпрянула от омерзения.

— Фригидная талморская сука, — прошептал Эрикур, прижимаясь к уху Рамнис губами, и она подумала, как бы смешно смотрелся он, если бы насадился губой на крючок серёжки, — эта Эленвен. Не то, что ты.

— Вы.

Эрикур припечатал Рамнис к колонне, но из-за оплетающей её декоративной виноградной лозы, их не было видно из зала. Закричать? Отпихнуть от себя еле ворочающее языком тело? В конце концов, это был бы хороший отвлекающий манёвр...

— Не то, что вы. Согласен. Так даже пикантней.

«Пикантней будет смотреться клинок у тебя в глазу», — мысленно передразнила Рамнис, а вслух сказала:

— Не стоит, господин Эрикур, — и надавила на его плечи, чтобы отодвинуть от себя.

Один кинжал у Рамнис отобрали ещё на входе в посольство — ножны, предназначенные для него, теперь пустовали и болтались на портупее у бедра, служа украшением к платью, второй же, размером не больше шпильки для волос, был подвязан к левому чулку и, чтобы его вытащить, пришлось бы поднять все юбки.

Когда «нет» не возымело никакого результата, а чужие ладони скользнули с талии на ягодицы, Рамнис поняла — пора с этим заканчивать, и с силой оттолкнула Эрикура. Тот пошатнулся на нетвёрдых ногах, своротил с дороги стул и навзничь рухнул на несчастную вазу с цветами. Он в недоумении смотрел на Рамнис и не пытался подняться — лишь беспорядочно размахивал руками.

На шум сбежались гости и талморцы. Эленвен протиснулась между столпившимися людьми, бросила взгляд на прижавшуюся к колонне Рамнис и жестом отдала приказ вывести Эрикура.

В руку кто-то сунул кубок с чистой водой, и Рамнис, не разбираясь, выпила залпом. Ещё одним распоряжением Эленвен её проводили подальше от толпы, принесли закусок и напитков, но у Рамнис как назло кусок не лез в горло от переживаний. Хватило ли Сигрид времени, чтобы проникнуть за заветную дверь? Не подставился ли под удар Малборн? Поверили ли в представление присутствующие в зале высокие гости? Но о происшествии с Эрикуром очень быстро забыли, а ближе к полуночи и вовсе начали расходиться, и Рамнис тоже решила — засиживаться тут нечего. Она распрощалась с теми, с кем успела познакомиться, коротко поблагодарила Эленвен за радушный приём и попросила слуг принести одежду.

Воздух снаружи показался хрустким и ледяным. Здесь в горах было куда холоднее, чем в Солитьюде, и у привыкшей к теплу Рамнис зуб на зуб не попадал, несмотря на шерстяной отороченный песцовым мехом плащ.

Отсутствия Сигрид никто не заметил: нанятый Дельфиной возница помог госпоже забраться внутрь и посетовал на погоду, даже намека не сделав на то, что Рамнис вернулась без своей рыжеволосой служанки.

Когда повозка тронулась и покатилась вниз по дороге, прочь от талморского посольства, Рамнис отодвинула шторку, чтобы выглянуть на улицу, и заметила по бокам на обочине стражей с факелами — в лесу за ними лежала непроглядная темень.

Чем ближе они подъезжали к городу, тем беспокойнее становилось у Рамнис на душе. Нет, план был выполнен в точности так, как задумывалось, но сумела ли справиться Сигрид? Её могли поймать прямо в кабинете Эленвен и, может быть, уже запытали до смерти. Рамнис охнула и схватилась за ручку двери повозки: растерзанное юстициарами обнаженное тело так и стояло перед глазами. Впрочем, Рамнис быстро пришла в себя, хотя так и не смогла полностью избавиться от навязчивых видений.

Повозку в Солитьюд не пропустили, так что пришлось распрощаться с возницей под крепостными стенами города. Рамнис ссыпала в широкие грубые ладони горсть потёртых серебряных септимов, а потом вытащила из причёски и положила сверху украшенную самоцветами заколку — «для жены».

У городских ворот Рамнис сунула под нос первому попавшемуся стражнику оставшееся с приёма приглашение и не принимающим возражений тоном затребовала провожатого до «Смеющейся крысы». Тот окинул взглядом богатые одежды и только плечами пожал: Рамнис явно была не первой, кто возвращался в ночи от Эленвен. Но провожатого без лишних слов выделил, даже не спросив, куда делись слуги и телохранители.

В таверну, завсегдатаями которой были по большей части барды из Коллегии и те, кто любил их послушать, битком набился народ. Каждый сандас и турдас жадный до наживы хозяин устраивал состязания между певцами, а посмотреть на это слетались зрители со всего Солитьюда. Рамнис отпустила стражника, сунув ему мелкую монетку, и с трудом протолкалась к прилавку в перерыве между выступлениями. Ключ от комнаты ей выдала светловолосая девочка — дочка хозяина, сам же он разнимал двух вцепившихся друг в друга нордов с лютнями, и Рамнис облегченно вздохнула: вот уж кто был охоч до неудобных вопросов.

Ей удалось проскользнуть на второй этаж незамеченной — все были так увлечены дракой, что шикарно разодетая данмерка, которая, по слухам, приехала с самого Солстхейма ради приёма у Эленвен, никому не попалась на глаза.

Рамнис поколебалась, но запирать дверь всё же не стала, положив ключ на полку стеллажа с книгами, сбросила тяжелый плащ прямо на пол и повалилась на кровать как была — в платье и сапогах. Да так и уснула, вымотанная долгим вечером.

Разбудил её шорох.

Комната утопала в скрадывавшей очертания мебели тьме. Рамнис уловила движение в углу и напряглась, скользнув рукой к ножнам. Сердце подскочило прямо к горлу и забилось, отдаваясь глухими ударами в висках. Казалось, непрошенный гость услышит его и поймёт, что Рамнис проснулась — тогда шума и драки будет не избежать, сбегутся постояльцы, хозяева... Но гость вдруг чиркнул огнивом, зажигая свечу на платяном комоде у двери.

— Проклятье, Сигрид! — воскликнула Рамнис, вернула кинжал на место и приподнялась на локтях. — Я чуть с ума не сошла.

Выглядела Сигрид неважно: фингал под глазом уже успел налиться синевой, куртка с правой стороны была изодрана в клочья.

— Малборна раскрыли талморцы. Они хотели отвести его в допросную, но я успела раньше, — тихо пробормотала Сигрид. — Меня не видели или не признали, хотя чего уж... теперь-то точно ничего никому не расскажут, — она красноречиво провела большим пальцем по горлу, а Рамнис рефлекторно сглотнула.

Сигрид вздохнула и вытащила из-за пояса бумажные свитки.

— Мы бежали через пещеры и разделились в лесу. Малборн сказал, что не пропадёт, но я ему не поверила, — продолжила она и раздосадованно топнула — под ногой жалобно скрипнула половица.

— Он босмер, не пропадёт, — успокоила её Рамнис и встала, чтобы помочь зажечь остальные светильники, а потом забрала у Сигрид добытые документы и отвела от её лица выбившуюся из косы прядь волос. — Всё закончилось, Сигрид, — ласково добавила она. — Мы можем отдохнуть и завтра утром отправимся в Ривервуд...

Но вместо того, чтобы успокоиться, Сигрид неожиданно крепко вцепилась Рамнис в плечи, прервав её на полуслове:

— Этот норд...

— Эрикур?

Сигрид кивнула и почему-то всхлипнула, отведя глаза.

— Он к тебе приставал, да?

— Это было хорошим прикрытием, — Рамнис повела лопатками и положила ладони на предплечья Сигрид, не понимая, к чему та ведёт.

— У меня всё внутри перевернулось, и я подумала, что если он зайдёт дальше, я сломаю ему хребет Криком!

— Сигрид, — Рамнис дотронулась пальцами до её подбородка, развернула голову так, чтобы взгляды пересеклись, и убрала руку. — Всё в порядке, он своё получил, — она припомнила, как смешно Эрикур сучил конечностями среди черепков вазы и цветочных лепестков, но от воспоминаний о неприятных прикосновениях по спине пробежал холодок.

Сигрид не ответила — она вдруг прижалась ртом к сомкнутым губам Рамнис и спустя пару мгновений отстранилась, сделав шаг назад. Ошарашенная, Рамнис стояла на месте, не зная, куда девать ставшие ватными руки.

— Мы ведь забудем об этом завтра? — Сигрид смущённо потёрла щёку.

— Нет.

Пойманная в объятия, Сигрид обхватила Рамнис за шею, неловко отвечая на поцелуй. Даже под курткой, казалось, прощупывались рёбра — сбежавшая из дома крестьянская дочка, откормленная, холёная, за несколько месяцев исхудала так, что остались одни кожа да кости.

Рамнис никогда не спрашивала, хотела бы Сигрид не быть Довакином. Наверное, ведь целью всякого живого существа является спокойная жизнь, а не выживание. Она вышла бы замуж, родила детей, возделывала землю — и совершенно не пеклась бы о том, как победить надвигающееся зло. Но пророчества не просят разрешения — Рамнис знала это не понаслышке.

Они запутались в многочисленных юбках платья и едва не разорвали ворот — посреди негромкой возни треснула нитка, а вот жемчужное ожерелье всё-таки разлетелось — Сигрид потянула слишком сильно, и бусины брызнули в стороны перламутровыми каплями.

Оставшись голой, Рамнис почувствовала себя удивительно свободной: больше не сдавливали шею украшения, не стискивал грудь корсет, не сползали чулки и не приходилось поправлять кружевные манжеты на рукавах. Она устроилась на краю кровати, оперевшись ладонями позади себя и наблюдая, как Сигрид сначала избавляется от куртки, потом торопливо снимает штаны и наконец стаскивает через голову широкую мужскую рубаху не по размеру.

— Я никогда не делала этого с женщинами, — призналась она, потупив взгляд и усаживаясь Рамнис на колени. — Вообще никогда не делала.

Рамнис поймала в ладони её раскрасневшееся лицо и потянулась за поцелуем — лучше не говорить ничего, чтобы не превращать такой момент в череду неловкостей.

Сигрид оказалась нежной и осторожной — в это верилось с трудом, ведь обычно она вела себя по-иному: строптивая и резкая, она всячески отказывалась подчиняться. Но, лаская её, Рамнис открыла новые грани.

— Кто же похитил мою Сигрид? — с тихим смешком выдохнула она, оставляя языком влажную дорожку от солнечного сплетения до пупка, и скользнула рукой между сведённых бёдер, отчего Сигрид дёрнулась с непривычки, и Рамнис расслабляюще погладила её по животу.

Внутри Сигрид оказалась такой же горячей, как и снаружи. Она плавилась от прикосновений, выгибалась и постанывала, стыдливо зажимая ладонью рот.

Под негромкие вздохи и шуршание простыней они встретили рассвет. Сонная Сигрид попыталась выбраться из кровати, но Рамнис успела ухватить её за руку и притянуть обратно. Потом коснулась пальцами нижнего века, под которым остался след вчерашнего синяка, и зашептала исцеляющее заклинание. Чернота сошла быстро — Сигрид даже не успела бы посмотреться в зеркало.

Ложиться спать они не стали, быстро собрали вещи, не забыв собрать раскатившиеся по углам жемчужины, и переоделись в чистое — Сигрид снова стала служанкой, а Рамнис — её госпожой. Хозяин таверны, едва продравший глаза после бурной ночи выступлений бардов, сопроводил их до двери, рассыпался в благодарностях за визит и с сожалением заметил, что пробыли они так недолго.

На улице было по-утреннему морозно. Рамнис отдала Сигрид перчатки, а сама спрятала руки в меховую муфту с золотой кисточкой. В молчании они добрались до городских ворот — не потому что не хотели говорить друг с другом, просто терять тепло не хотелось — и потребовали выпустить. Стражники, такие же вялые, как и трактирщик из «Смеющейся крысы», не стали спорить.

— Говорят, талморцы поймали шпиона, — протянул один из них, просматривая документы Рамнис. — Сидел на дереве в лесу.

Он зевнул в кулак, скрутил бумагу и вернул. Рамнис закатила глаза и фыркнула:

— Что же за шпион такой, который лазает по деревьям?

— Да кто его знает, госпожа. За что купил, за то и продаю, — пожал плечами стражник и крикнул напарнику, чтобы тот отворил дверь.

Повозка, которая должна была доставить Рамнис и Сигрид в Вайтран, откуда они верхом собирались направиться в Ривервуд, стояла на подъезде к ферме Катлы. Лошади фыркали, пряли ушами, рядом бродил знакомый угрюмый возница, оживившийся при виде Рамнис.

— Понравился жене подарок? — с искренним интересом спросила она.

Мужчина закивал и вытащил из-за пазухи крошечный свёрток. Рамнис улыбнулась, покрутила в руках и сунула в сумку, переборов любопытство.

Они остановились, не успев проехать и нескольких миль. Сигрид, задремавшая на плече у Рамнис, встрепенулась от резкого толчка и широко раскрыла глаза. Не успели они ничего сделать, как дверца нежданно распахнулась, впуская ловко запрыгнувшую женщину. Её лицо скрывал глубокий капюшон.

— Хватит мне на сегодня потрясений, — Рамнис недовольно смерила Дельфину взглядом, а Сигрид хмуро посмотрела на них обеих.

— Малборна поймали, вы слышали? — не обратив внимания на недовольство, сказала Дельфина. — Тьфу, шоровы кости! — выругалась она, когда повозка снова тронулась и подскочила на ухабе, и продолжила: — Но о нём я уже позаботилась.

От тряски Рамнис не удержала сумку: мелочи просыпались на пол, выкатились два румяных сиродильских яблока, выпал и подарок возницы. Сигрид без спросу схватила его и развязала верёвку.

— Это... что такое? — Рамнис приподняла бровь, разглядывая нечто, что держала на вытянутой руке Сигрид — высушенное, с облезлым мехом и оплетённое красной лентой.

— Кроличья лапка, — крякнула Дельфина и расхохоталась.

— У нас в Хелгене такие делали на удачу, — пояснила Сигрид. — Ночью нужно было поймать на погосте кролика, живому отрезать заднюю левую ногу и прочитать заговор при определённом положении Массера.

— На удачу! — Дельфина вновь прыснула. — И какой шанс того, что ночью на кладбище ты найдешь кролика? Выброси эту дрянь, и дело с концом.

Сигрид насупилась и сложила руки на груди, зажав лапку в кулаке.

— Оставь, Сигрид, — Рамнис погладила её по плечу и осуждающе посмотрела на обычно серьёзную Дельфину, которая всё никак не могла успокоиться. — Удача нам ещё понадобится.


End file.
